Spirit
Main article: see Attributes. =Effects of Increased Spirit= *Increases health and mana regeneration. Spirit affects all characters' mana and hit point regeneration rates in and out of combat. *By default health will not regenerate in combat *By default mana will not regenerate for 5 seconds after casting a spell =Mana Regeneration from Spirit= Note: Currently the below values are used, because I am not sure if the above table is correct (need confirmation here) --Mezane 12:07, 17 March 2006 (EST) - Tarios (Eredar EU, Shaman) Manareg (Spirit / 5) + 17, confirm. 11:46, 9 April 2006 (GMT+1) - Kirtar (Blackmoore/Mug'Thol EU, Mage) Manareg (Spirit / 4) + 12,5, confirm. 20:33, 19 April 2006 (GMT+1) - Lick (Jubei'Thos US, Warlock) Manareg (Spirit / 5) + 15, confirm. 14:45, 23 April 2006 (GMT+8) - Pauladin (Elune US, Human Paladin) Manareg (Spirit / 5) + 15. 10:53, 21 May 2006 (GMT+5) Formulas for mana regeneration based on spirit: *Priests and mages: 13 + (spirit / 4) mana per tick *Druids, shamans, paladins, hunters: 15 + (spirit / 5) mana per tick *Warlocks: 8 + (spirit / 4) mana per tick Spirit Versus X Mana Every 5 Seconds Items Mages and Priests In order to get the amount of mana regenerated every 5 seconds from 1 spirit, one could use the following formula (assuming S''' Spirit and that a tick is 2 seconds): (13 + '''S/4) / 2 x 5 Simplified, this becomes: 32.5 + 20'S'/32 When you compare two different values of S', the constants are eliminated: (32.5 + 20'S1/32) - (32.5 + 20'S2'/32) -> 32.5 + 20'S1'/32 - 32.5 - 20'S2'/32 -> 20'S1'/32 - 20'S2'/32 So basically, 1 point in spirit will increase your idle (5 seconds or more since last cast) regeneration every 5 seconds by 20/32 (0.625). If the non-idle regeneration is increased by a percentage of the idle regeneration, the formula would be (assuming x'' regeneration of idle regeneration): '''x'(32.5 + 20'S'/32) Common values for x''' would be 0.15 (Mage and priest talents, Arcane Meditation and Meditation), 0.30 (Priest talent with 3 pieces of Vestments of Transcendence or Mage Armor) and 0.45 (Mage Armor and Arcane Meditation). As an example, one could compare Shadowy Laced Handwraps with Gloves of Rapid Evolution, as a priest with 30% mana regeneration bonus: * Gloves of Rapid Evolution have a 32 spirit bonus. This regenerates 6 mana every 5 seconds while casting. However, 5 seconds or more after casting they will regenerate 20 mana every 5 seconds. * Shadowy Laced Handwraps regenerate 5 mana every 5 seconds at all times. Druids, Hunters, Warlocks and Paladins Note: Read the "Mages and Priests" section for more details on the formulas. In order to get the amount of mana regenerated every 5 seconds from 1 spirit, one could use the following formula (assuming '''S Spirit and that a tick is 2 seconds): (15 + S'''/5) / 2 x 5 Simplified, this becomes: 37.5 + '''S/2 So basically, 1 point in spirit will increase your idle (5 seconds or more since last cast) regeneration every 5 seconds by 1/2 (0.5). Druids can get a 15% regeneration bonus from spirit while casting from the Restoration Talent - Reflection, and 15% from the 3-piece set bonus of Stormrage Raiment, combined 30%. If the non-idle regeneration is increased by a percentage of the idle regeneration, the formula would be (assuming x'' regeneration of idle regeneration): '''x'(37.5 + 20'S'/40) Common values for x''' would be 0.15 (Druid Restoration - Reflection talent, 3 pieces of Stormrage Raiment), 0.30 (Druid Restoration - Reflection talent with 3 pieces of Stormrage Raiment). Shamans Note: Read the "Mages and Priests" section for more details on the formulas. In order to get the amount of mana regenerated every 5 seconds from 1 spirit, one could use the following formula (assuming '''S Spirit and that a tick is 2 seconds): (17 + S'''/5) / 2 x 5 Simplified, this becomes: 42.5 + '''S/2 So basically, 1 point in spirit will increase your idle (5 seconds or more since last cast) regeneration every 5 seconds by 1/2 (0.5). Category:Game Terms